Hunnie's Love HunHan
by shippeu
Summary: Diragukan oleh Luhan, apa Sehun akan menyerah? cekidot /summary apa ini


_Hey, readers! Ini ff pertamaku yang aku post akun ini, semoga suka ya! _

_Happy Reading~__**?**_

_**HUNNIE'S LOVE**_

_**CAST : Oh Sehun**_

_**Xi Luhan**_

_**EXO's members**_

_**GENRE : Failed romance, failed sad? etc**_

_**WARNING : Typo(s), Shounen-ai**_

**AUTHOR POV**

_Tok.. Tok.. Tok.._

Suara ketukan pintu makin lama makin mengeras, sedangkan seorang lelaki yang ada di kamar itu hanya diam, tak bergerak sambil terus menatap ke arah laptop kesayangannya.

"SEHUNIIEEE?! GWAENCHANAYO?" seru seorang lelaki imut, yang sedari tadi mengetuk pintu kamar seseorang –yang diketahui yaitu Sehun-.

_Hening.. _Tidak ada sahutan dari seorang Sehun.

"Hyung, ada apa?" Tanya Baekhyun –rekan satu grup Sehun&Luhan-.

"_Hiks.. _Baekieee~.." Jawab Luhan yang lebih terlihat seperti panggilan disertai tangisan kecil. Apa? Tangisan? Oh, ya, Luhan memang sedang menangis sekarang. Khawatir akan Sehun-nya, mungkin.

"M-mwo? Ke-kenapa Hannie hyung? Ja-jangan menangis, apa Sehun yang membuatmu begini?" Tanya Baekhyun lagi, sedangkan Luhan yang ditanyai hanya diam tak mau menjawab. Tetapi, perlahan tapi pasti Luhan menganggukan kecil kepalanya sembari menatap Baekhyun dengan mata berkaca-kacanya, membuat Baekhyun sempat terhipnotis(?).

"Ada apa, Baek-ah? Lulu-ge?" Tanya Lay, tiba-tiba muncul di tengah-tengah dua orang itu.

"A-aku tak tahu, Lay-ge. Lulu-ge bilang ini karena Sehun.." ucap Baekhyun, disambut gelengan cepat Luhan.

"Ti-tidak, bukan karena Hunnie, kok. Aku hanya mengingat sepintas sebuah film keluarga yang mengharukan.. Aku tidak bohong, Yixing-ie!" Seru Luhan dengan cepat, membuat Baekhyun yang jengkel dan heran karena merasa dibohongi olehnya.

"YA!..." seru Baekhyun terpotong karena tangan Luhan yang menutup mulutnya.

"Lulu-ge tidak mau berbohong kan?" Tanya Lay.

"Tentu, Yixingie." Ujar Luhan mantap.

"Baik, jadi apa alasan dari tangisan gege? Kami tahu gege berbohong, ceritakanlah pada kami, gege.." kata Lay sambil menyunggingkan senyuman manisnya, yang membuat Suho klepek-klepek(?).

"Huh.. Tapi, kalian jangan memarahi Hunnie, ya? Yaksok(Janji)?" Tanya Luhan disambut anggukan yakin kedua dongsaengnya itu.

"Begini.. Gege sudah mengetuk pintu Hunnie berkali-kali, gege juga sudah meneriaki namanya.. Tetapi, Sehunie tak kunjung membukakan pintunya. Apa menurut kalian Hunnie marah denganku?" cerita Luhan dengan mata yang mulai berkaca-kaca lagi.

_1..2..3.._

"OH SEHUN!" Koor Lay dan Baekhyun di depan pintu Sehun sambil menatap kesal ke kamarnya, karena jengkel dengan sang pemilik kamar yang mengabaikan kekasihnya begitu saja, padahal Luhan dan member EXO-M lain baru saja pulang dari China menyelesaikan beberapa jadwal dalam waktu 2 hari, waktu yang tak terlalu lama memang, tapi bagi sepasang kekasih, seharusnya mereka saling melepas rindu, bukan?

Ya, inilah dia, Oh Sehun. Membuka pintu kamarnya, dan menatap kesal balik pada Lay dan Bakhyun.

"Ya! Apa-apaan? Bukankah kalian bisa mengetuk pintu kamarku saja, eoh?" tanyanya pada 2 orang itu, dan mengabaikan kekasihnya yang sudah hampir menangis.

"Kau yang apa-apaan!?" gertak Baekhyun.

"Apa?! Bagaimana bisa aku? Seharusnya aku yang-"

"Apa kau tak ingin melihat Luhan-ge, hah?!" bentak Lay dengan death glarenya, membuat Sehun tersadar akan keberadaan kekasihnya di dekat mereka yang sudah berlinang air mata.

"Ba-bagaimana..?" Tanya Sehun pada LayBaek, sedangkan yang ditanya hanya mengedikkan bahu dan melenggang pergi.

"Hannie chagi?" sapa Sehun perlahan menatap Luhan dengan khawatir, sedangkan Luhan semakin lama semakin menundukkan kepalanya, bahunya mulai bergetar, isak tangisnya perlahan terdengar.

"Ha-Hannie? Ada apa?" Tanya Sehun sambil menggenggam tangan Luhan, Luhan hanya menghempaskan tangan Sehun dan memasuki kamar mereka, dan menidurkan dirinya di ranjang. Sehun pun mengikutinya dan mengunci pintu kamar mereka.

"Hunnie.." panggil Luhan perlahan.

"Ya, Lulu, ada apa?"

"Lulu mau bertanya.. Apa.. Apa Hunnie sudah tidak mencintai Hannie? _Hiks.._"

"APA?! Mengapa Lulu seperti itu, eoh?" geram Sehun, membuat sungai air mata Luhan makin mengalir keras.

"Hunnie jahat! Hunnie mengabaikan Lulu tadi dan sekarang Hunnie marah dengan Lulu. Hunnie, jawab?! Apa Lulu benar..?" kata Luhan semakin lirih di akhir perkataan sambil menutup wajahnya.

"Lulu.. Maaf.. Hunnie minta maaf.. Hunnie tidak bermaksud mengabaikan Lulu, sungguh.. Hunnie hanya terlalu kencang mendengar music tadi. Hunnie masih dan akan terus mencintai Lulu. Lulu tahu kan, Hunnie tak pernah berbohong? Dan Hunnie tak marah, Hunnie hanya kaget bagaimana bisa Lulu berkata seperti itu hm?" jelas Sehun.

"Tidak.. Tidak.. Aku tidak butuh kasihan dari Sehun.. Terima kasih untuk semuanya selama ini, Hun.. Maaf jika aku mengecewakanmu dan memaksamu, hehe." Kata Luhan menghapus air matanya, mengambil kunci dan membuka pintu keluar dari kamar mereka. Menyisakan Sehun yang mematung, mencerna, dan menetralkan detak jantungnya karena perkataan Luhan.

Hari demi hari pun berlalu. Hari ini menginjak hari ke 3 setelah pemutusan sepihak Luhan terhadap Sehun. Semakin hari Sehun semakin pendiam, tidak ada aegyo pada hyungnya saat ia menginginkan sesuatu, tidak ada tingkah evilnya selama 2 hari terakhir ini. Tetapi, ia tetap tampil maksimal di hadapan fansnya.

Sepulang dari jadwal terakhir, mereka makan di sebuah restoran, dan mengambil tempat VIP agar para fans tidak mengetahui keberadaan mereka, terutama sasaeng. Tentu mereka juga lelah jika terus harus tampil di hadapan umum.

-adegan makan-makan di skip yaa-

"Hannie hyung.." panggil Sehun pada Luhan setelah menghabiskan makanannya.

"Hm.." Hanya gumaman kecil sebagai sahutan bagi Sehun tanpa menatap Sehun, ia pun langsung menarik Luhan ke kamar mandi restoran itu tanpa persetujuan Luhan, sedangkan member lain hanya membiarkan Sehun menarik Luhan, tanpa menghiraukan permintaan tolong Luhan.

"Lulu hyung.." panggil Sehun pada namja imut di hadapannya, perlahan ia mendorong namja itu ke sudut kamar mandi, dan menempatkan kepalanya di ceruk leher Luhan.

"Eung.." gumam Luhan.

"Aku merindukanmu, sungguh. Aku mencintaimu, bisakah kau menatap mataku?" kata Sehun menatap Luhan dengan serius.

"Aku mencintaimu.. Maaf atas segala kelakuanku yang mengabaikanmu hari itu, tapi mengabaikan dan menggertakmu bukan berarti aku sudah tidak mencintaimu kan, Lu? Dengarkan aku Lu, aku lelah dengan ini. Kumohon, kembalilah padaku, beri aku kesempatan lagi Lu, bisakah? Maafkan aku yang sudah menjadi pengecut beberapa hari belakangan ini, aku hanya tak sanggup menatapmu, Lu. Aku takut jika kau tak mau kembali padaku, dan aku hanya menyiksa diri dengan terus menatap dan berdekatan denganmu, Lu. Luu, kembalilah.. Kumohon.." ucap Sehun panjang lebar menatap Luhan dengan keyakinan penuh, dia kembali menarik tangan Luhan ke ruang makan mereka sebelum mendengarkan jawaban Luhan, ia membukakan pintu bagi Luhan.

Dan.. _Tadda.._

'Apa ini?..' pikir Luhan, melihat keadaan ruang makan itu menjadi berbeda, ada beberapa musisi di ruangan itu, member exo lain pun membagi senyum padanya.

Tiba-tiba Sehun sudah ada di tengah-tengah para musisi itu tersenyum ke arah Luhan-nya dan menyanyikan lagu '_That Should Be _Me' milik Justin Bieber.

Beberapa member exo mendorong pelan Luhan ke arah Sehun yang sedang berlutut. Pada akhirnya, ia membuka sebuah kotak kecil, berisikan sebuah cincin berukirkan tulisan Sehun di bagian dalam cincin, sebaliknya milik Sehun dengan tulisan Luhan. Sehun pun menggenggam jemari lembut Luhan, menciumnya dan memakaikan cincin itu di jari manis Luhan.

_Tes.._

'Bassah,' pikir Sehun mendongakkan kepalanya, terlihat jika Luhan sedang menangis. Ia pun memeluk Luhan erat, dan membisikkan, "Luhanie.. Would you be mine, again? I promise, that I will always till the end of my life. Would you?".

_Hening.._

Mengangguk. Ya, Luhan mengangguk cepat dan menghapus air matanya lalu membalas pelukan Sehun dengan tak kalah erat.

"Aku mau, Sehunnie.. Maafkan tingkah kekanakanku kemarin." Kata Luhan dengan semburat tipis di pipinya, Sehun melepas pelukan mereka dan berkata, "Trimakasih, aku takkan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini, Lulu.. I miss you." Dengan ciuman ringan pada bibir tipis Luhan, berhasil membuat semburat pada pipi Lulu-nya makin kentara.

"Hey, ingat masih ada kami disini Sehun pabo!" seru Xiumin.

_**END**_

_Maap endingnya ga muasin wkwk :B Reviewnya ye ditunggu wk_


End file.
